


【锤基】绘晨旭以饰夜空  Painting the Night with Sun

by LinYuan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan/pseuds/LinYuan
Summary: 战后恢复甜饼，无剧透！Hurt/Comfort！HE！甜！一发完！希望可以治愈大家被漫威伤害的心~涉及到复联3相关的均为预告片中出现过的内容，以及笔者杜撰(〃'▽'〃)PS. 时间线并不重要





	【锤基】绘晨旭以饰夜空  Painting the Night with Sun

No matter how dark long , may eventually in the day arrival.  
——William Shakespeare

 

Thor醒过来的时候，发现Loki又不见了。  
心脏挤压胸腔的紧迫感让人难受，他用手指迅速摸索被褥，指尖残留的温暖让他感觉稍稍好了那么一些。Thor吞咽了一口吐沫，快速下床，阳光追随着他的脚跟，照耀在属于神祇的躯壳上，让他看起来仿佛被镀上一层金色的光。  
已经是午后了。  
雷神抓过盔甲套在身上，拉开门向外走去，盔甲贴合在肌肉的感觉沉重却安全。他大步踏过回廊，足底因行走得过于迅速与坚硬的砖石形成剧烈的摩擦。身边两侧的云朵倒是很悠闲，仿佛被廊柱切割进不同的画框，在画框中漂浮出虚幻又流动的美感。  
像极了他捉摸不定的弟弟。

事实上在冗长到趋近于永痕的岁月中，Thor没有哪一次真正摸透他的兄弟，他说的是那种细致入微、分毫不差的了解。最开始Thor会觉得焦虑，但后来他意识到，认为自己完美地了解一个神祇将代表他们共同的浅薄——他既不应该这样小看Loki，也不该如此贬低自己。  
扒开花园入口绿叶繁茂的枝桠时，Thor不自觉放轻了脚步，他终于意识到匆匆地赤足前来搜寻或许并不是什么体面的做法，于是不由自主地屏住呼吸，唯恐踩碎任何一片枯叶惊扰到这里的宁静。  
好在穿过狭窄又细长的小径、抚开枝蔓，在矮树环绕的花园尽头他看见了坐在椅子上的黑头发弟弟。  
Loki睡着了，微微侧着身，阳光洒在脸上，睫毛在脸孔上扫出一片温柔的阴影。他的胸膛缓缓起伏着，手臂压着书本搭于小腹，安宁的仿佛变成了一副静谧的油画。  
Thor吐出口气。  
他知道Loki现在的体力不是太好，很多时候或许读着读着书就会陷入浅眠，神祇的能力让Thor能够瞧清对方倒扣在腿上的书页，正写着一首关于宇宙与星辰轮转的诗。  
即便已经足够放轻脚步，闯入弟弟的领域也依旧让Loki有所觉察，盘绕在椅子上名叫Roht的小蛇冲Thor吐了吐信子，而黑头发的青年睫毛微颤，缓缓张开眼睛。他将手臂微微抬起挡住炫目的日光，从树荫中漏下的光线刚好分割在二人之间。  
“嘘——”安抚了始终看护着的Roht，他才仰起脸去瞅他的兄长。  
当Thor踟蹰着应不应该不破坏面前宁静的画面时，Loki率先笑起来，他的眼睛里有光彩，瞧着Thor，仿佛透过了上亿万种狡黠却最终又仅剩温柔。  
“Brother，”他低声呼唤，“带我回去吧。”  
Thor立刻握住他的指尖，肢体接触带来的震颤是必然的，即便在一起千万年，这份悸动也只会随着时间的推移而越发绵长。而几乎不用Loki再多说，Thor已经明白他的意思。雷神焦急地赤足前来，却独独没有忘记带上弟弟的毯子。  
他用那条柔软的、由命运女神织就的金色毛毯裹住他兄弟的身体，由着Loki环住他的肩背，用力将对方抱起。  
“回家了。” 他说。  
这是Thor不知道第多少次抱起他的兄弟，和他共同走在这漫长午后的花园小径上。

Loki是个敏感的人，他总是很容易就能将自己与Thor之间任何一点细枝末节铭刻在心。  
诸如Thor因为逞强和侏儒们比赛高脚马，却最终输掉满头金发被剃成个秃瓢；再比如访问Vanir神族的旅途中，他因为担心自己的蠢兄长跑丢，干脆将Thor的影子粘在自己的鞋尖上。  
当寿命不再是捏拿于时间掌心中的囚徒时，承载千万年光阴的记忆或许才是真正的奢侈品。  
而Thor从来不认为敏感是Loki的缺点，有一个可以共享记忆、快乐与痛苦的半身，对永生神祇来说才是莫大的幸运。

带Loki返回宫殿的途中，也许是没有臂甲的干扰，雷神厚实的肌肉让他的兄弟枕得十分舒服，Loki在他怀中不知不觉又昏沉过去。  
宫殿中是静的，只有烛台摇曳的火光与肃穆矗立的圆柱。  
这看起来有些寂寞，实则又不然，他们有彼此。  
Thor将Loki抱到床上，床铺因为离开的有点久已经不再温暖，他就从另一边蹭上去挨住弟弟。  
Loki许是醒了，许是没有，不过他自然而然地将冰凉的脚丫搭在Thor的小腿上。  
Thor嘶了一声，笑着承受了，你情我愿的事情，挤在一起也更有一种难能舒心的安全感。他透过四柱床边的纱幔缝隙去看外面的光景。  
但那是不经心的，因为外面没什么好看，纱帐里面才是他们的整个世界。  
他听到Loki忽然唤一个名字。  
“Frigga……Mother……”  
他们的母亲。  
Thor深吸一口气。

 

在不算久远的过去，他们曾经致力于对抗彼此——  
“Thor，过去这么久了，你现在才来看我？为什么？！是幸灾乐祸，还是嘲笑！”  
侵略中庭的变故后，金宫的地牢更是有一种冰冷的疏离感，Thor记得Loki站在金色的魔法网之后愤恨地看着自己。  
那个表情熟悉又陌生，傲慢、冰冷、尖刻与敌视与Thor记忆中的弟弟完全不同，却又是那几年间他最熟悉的。  
他原本准备了句子，只是在看到Loki依旧带着那那副熟悉又刻薄的伪装时，愤怒让Thor将一切都丢到脑后。  
他想要大吼。  
他当然知道Loki不是故意想给黑暗精灵指路，即使它们压根没来到地牢，Jane身上的感应仍然会让这帮侵略者们很轻易地找到母亲。  
归根究底，人类所有的愤怒都源自于的无能，神也一样。  
Thor喘着粗气，愤怒与仇视盖过所有的理智，他犯了与Loki一样的错误。  
他记得自己用冷冰冰的话语打断他的兄弟，将语言化身为最锐利的长矛，撕开Loki用尽全力才裹起的伪装！  
他甚至剥夺他与他一同哀悼的权利。  
可当在亚尔夫海姆抱着那具迅速变冷的躯体，再也看不见那双绿眼睛时，Thor才突然就想起了当初在抵达地牢之前，自己最想和Loki说的话。  
他原本想说：我很想你。

事实上，早在真正属于Thor的时代真正开始前，当神明也只是一个孩子时，他和Loki是无话不说的。  
他们会骑马奔袭在Asgard旷朗的草原上，比拼谁可以骑得更快。  
Loki追求速度与技巧，而Thor精于力量与掌控。  
神域的风吹过少年们的鬓发，每当Loki胜利的时候，黑头发的王子都会踩着马镫站起，炫耀似的高高地举起双手。  
“哦，你这个骄傲鬼！”金发的兄长笑骂。  
星云从他们的头顶流涌而过，苍穹梦幻般的色泽将发丝都反射得绚丽。  
这种时候，Loki往往会建议去山顶上再比一场，其实他心知肚明在下山的技巧上他的哥哥比他要精良百倍。Thor当仁不让，总是率先冲下去再在广阔的荒原上等着Loki。他热衷驱动马缰回头看他的兄弟，看他原本整齐的黑发变得凌乱，原本苍白的双颊变得微微泛红。最后再一起开怀大笑，才不去理会裤管上溅落多少泥浆。  
“以后我们要一同治理Asgard。”  
金头发的王子故作成熟地指点江山。  
“当然。”  
黑头发的则扬起唇角，翠绿色的眼眸里盛得满满都是愉悦。  
他们干过的蠢事并不止这一桩。  
更年少时他们还会蹲在大树的枝桠上相互练习着树人语，“I am groot”，“I AM GROOT！”，面对面地这样未免有点愚蠢，却又让这对兄弟乐此不疲。  
一旦Thor太过暴躁，Loki就会挑起眉梢指正他，因为他们约定好要用树人语编撰一套密语，好让Frigga、Odin还有三勇士都听不懂，那是只属于他们两人的秘密。  
其实没有多大用处，Thor后来总是枕着手臂这么想。那时候他正躺在山坡的草地上与Loki肩并着肩，伸开手让星子穿过指缝。  
“哼嗯……”野风吹过，Loki慢悠悠地评价。  
Thor顿时不悦地从鼻腔中哼出一声。  
其实早在很早很早以前，他们就不需要语言也可以听懂彼此的意思了。  
Loki翻身趴在Thor的胸膛上，故作倨傲地压住他的兄长，Thor就不甘示弱地瞪回去，伸手扶住弟弟细窄的腰杆。  
那个时候，他们的眼睛里都有星光。  
Thor以为他和他的兄弟可以一直这样下去，直到加冕之日的到来。  
Thor被加冕成为了荣耀神圣的雷霆之神（God of Thunder）。   
Loki却成为了诡计之神（God of Mischief）。

“为什么？！”  
黑头发的皇子大声地质问。  
为什么偏偏是诡计之神？  
连Thor也难以置信：他的弟弟是如此聪慧，敏感却坚强、勇敢，骄傲又柔软、善良，如果让Thor来定夺，他大概会将所有美好的品质都堆砌在Loki身上。  
但他没有裁夺的资格。  
Loki很沮丧，他愤怒、羞耻、逃避。他不明白这是命运给他的嬉弄亦或是惩罚，继而变得越发讥诮与凉薄，仿佛就是要证实所谓“诡计之神”的称谓是无比正确的。  
少年故作油滑地坐在窗台上，晃着那两条修长的腿诋毁Thor的一切。  
Thor想将他拽下来，告诉他神祇并不需要任何旁人来评断。  
身为神，却要被命运决定“是什么神”显然无比好笑，所以直到很久以后Thor都并没有从心坎里认为自己是什么雷霆之神。

但当Loki获悉自己真正的身份时，他开始彻底的爆发。  
这份爆发至使在侵略中庭之前，他所做的疯狂的事就不止一件。  
Loki破坏Thor的加冕典礼，就好像真的有心与Thor争抢王位；他去谒见身为冰霜巨人的父亲，就好似真的与这个种族又着不共戴天的仇怨；他甚至驱逐Thor，就仿佛真的永远不想再见到他。  
“看看你！趾高气昂的Thor，你现在也无能力为了吧？！”当Loki将爆发的能量对准约顿海姆时，他躺在彩虹桥上大声地怒吼。  
Thor的耳中嗡鸣。  
他很快又听到他的弟弟的下一句：“住手！要是砸毁彩虹桥，你就再也见不到她了！”  
“她”指的是Jane。  
也许那有些不太道义，但Thor的内心其实并没有太大波澜。  
只是他没有想到砸毁彩虹桥产生的巨大能量却让Loki坠落宇宙，他眼睁睁地看着弟弟跌落，用尽全力却没能抓住他。  
Thor忽然意识到，原来神祇是真的也有无能为力的时候。  
后来，他曾经无数次在梦魇中惊醒，因为他的梦境不再具有预示性，至此之后许久许久他梦到的都是自己在彩虹桥上抓住了弟弟的手。  
也许在Loki看来，Odin否定的并不只是血脉，而是最后一个自己能站在兄长身边的资格。  
但是后来Thor想，之所以曾经一直不懂，是因为他从未怀疑过：只有Loki才能与自己并肩同行。

 

“我梦到你在尖叫。”  
Loki忽然说。  
Thor低头去看，才发现自己的弟弟不知何时已经醒了。雷神笑起来，笑意侵染上海蓝色的双眼，他缓缓凑近。两人呼吸交叠，却并没有接吻，只是深沉地注视着彼此。  
哪怕只有视线接触，他们也已经将对方看入自己的骨血与灵魂之中。  
“这次我坚持了几秒？”Thor问。  
Loki沉默片刻，松开眉宇用拳头轻轻地抵上Thor的胸膛，并没有回答这个问题。  
而Thor早已知道答案，无论在Loki梦中的自己因痛苦呼喊多久，Loki至多只能坚持10秒，他永远见不得他的兄长受苦。  
Thor也同样，他低头吻上弟弟的额头。  
这个吻让诡计之神惬意地眯起眼睛，他靠在兄长坚实的胸膛上，突然好奇刚刚自己睡着的时候Thor在想什么。黑发王子修长的手指摸向哥哥的额头，Thor纵容他的探索，冰蓝色的魔法光晕浅浅闪现——

 

纽约的中庭之战结束，是他们长久对峙以后第一次的平静下来。  
成吨的矛盾仍然存在，Loki不屑于一个解释，可他们必须停下。  
因为复仇者们与中庭人要求就地制裁Loki，他是引起纽约浩劫的罪魁祸首。彼时在那些凡人的眼中，Loki才不是什么神明，更何况“诡计之神”的名号听起来更像是某种笑话，他们只当他是入侵地球的外星来客，掀起灾厄的不详罪魁。  
“你必须……”穿着西装的中庭人趾高气昂。  
Thor皱紧眉宇。  
“他就是个疯子！！”焦躁的议员怒吼。  
Loki咬紧口枷，望着一屋子虎视眈眈的人类，忽然觉得讽刺——一群中庭的蝼蚁居然妄想去审判一个神。  
如果一定要有什么人可以审判他，那么那个人也只能是Thor。  
他不自觉将视线投向兄长。  
叛逆的邪神原本以为会在兄长的视线中看到犹豫或舍弃，毕竟Thor看起来是那样地在乎中庭的蝼蚁们，Loki甚至狂想过：Thor没准完全认同对他的公开处刑，以杀死自己弟弟来赢得中庭的支持？  
Thor的目光森冷。  
但那并不是看向Loki的，雷神冷冰冰地望着人类，臂膀上的肌肉隆起，金发搭在肩头，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，湛蓝色的双眼中满是不可撼动的认真。  
“你们最好尊重一点，Loki或许蛮不讲理，但他也是Odin的儿子，是我的兄弟！”  
他坚定地挡在了朋友与Loki之间，挡在了人类与Loki之间。  
Loki的胸膛剧烈地起伏着。  
Thor争取来了权利，其实那并不真能叫争取，因为他掷地有声地表示：如果你们胆敢动我弟弟，雷霆之神的愤怒损毁的可能就不止是一个纽约城。  
他的视线锋锐、坚定而又霸道。  
那一瞬间，Thor更像个暴君、九界之主，而非英雄。  
可是Loki喜欢。  
事实上他本是可以逃跑的，中庭的手铐并不能真正的困住什么，也许会花费一点儿时间，但也不是完全不可能。  
可是他突然就想要跟Thor回家了。  
一个人之所以能无所顾忌的自由来去，是因为他知道有一个地方永远可以任他随时返回。

所以Loki最终也没能和Thor分开太久。  
即便不愿意承认，他终究是让Skurge守在彩虹桥的入口处，并命令一有兄长的消息就要在第一时间通知。他甚至为自己的假死而感到愧疚，因为他能感受到Thor的痛苦，即便远隔数万光年的距离。  
Thor提着Surtur的头骨抵达阿斯加德的时候，Loki几乎再难将视线从他的身上挪开。  
甚至一点儿也都不好奇Thor是怎么认出他的。  
如果Thor认不出，那才叫奇怪。  
I miss you.  
当他将葡萄丢进口中时，甜美又酸涩的情感充斥口腔。  
他们在高天尊格斗场中再次相遇，他陪着他的兄长安静地念完对父亲的悼词。磁性与低沉的两道声音合成一道和谐的音轨，而直到那个时候Loki才意识到，即便他不是血缘意义上的阿斯加德人，他也终究是个阿斯加德人，只能是个阿斯加德人。  
他忽然明白了自己的兄长究竟在难过什么。  
父亲早晚会故去，在Thor数年前的加冕典礼便有暗示。  
而Thor也从来不执着于王位。  
所以——  
Thor难过的，是自己不言不语地远离。  
Thor难过的，是当他认为他们可以比肩站在山巅之上时，那里却只有他孤单一人。

Loki深吸一口气，闪身化成一道绿色的光。  
在Thor面前哭泣一定丢脸极了，他这样想，可当驾驶着飞船赶回Asgard时，他能感觉到的却只有兴奋，他当然知道自己打不过Hela，连Thor也打不过。不过……  
他的兄长在哪，他就去哪里。  
就像追寻着晨空中金色的阳光。  
也是他在饮下名为Thor的剧毒后，最后的生路。  
他不会再离开了。

避难的飞船上，Loki溜进兄长的房间。  
他发誓自己只是来关照一下Thor的眼睛，和Thor说说看已经想出的一万零一十六种办法，不管是重塑、掠夺，还是寻找替代品，他都会让自己的蠢哥哥好起来的。  
他的关心没能说出口。  
他们两人之间看似有百般问题，又从不是真有什么问题。  
他并不需要和Thor虚与委蛇。  
他的兄长是个蠢货，却是个永远会保护他的蠢货。而Loki是个自大有骄傲的独行者，却是个永远关照着Thor后背的独行者。  
就像少年时他们就从不需要树人的暗语，如今自然也不会需要任何客套的交流。  
Loki不记得自己是什么时候被Thor抱住的，也许他真的有那么一点点期待这个。不，他期待的是更加疯狂的，更加猛烈的。他们就快要将飞船给拆了，Thor的怪力在这个时候莫名不是那么友好，可Loki喜欢他带给自己的一切，无论是压制、禁锢、疯狂的炙热还是不间断的撞击。而他要感受他，索取他，纠缠他。  
直到那一刻，他们才真正的满足。原来他们最想要的东西，始终是彼此。  
“I’m here.”  
“I know.”

Thanos来的时候，Thor与Loki都做了最坏的打算。  
黑发王子的手发着抖，但他仍旧冲进通讯室，尽量快而稳的将求救的星际讯息送出去，世界语并不够，他又用了所有知道的语言，甚至是龙语，说话的时候声音都带着颤。  
他清楚，或许自己与Thor都难逃此劫。  
然而，被Thanos的手下团团围住的时候，Loki忽然又冷静了。  
黑发王子看着自己的兄长。  
他金发的兄长眼里也是沉着的。  
他们只有彼此了，却又还有彼此，所以一切都会好起来的。  
Loki伸手交出宇宙魔方，Thor立刻明白了他的暗示。九界第一的法师用幻影制造了一个假象，让他们足以在浩劫中存活。但想要骗过Thanos势必需要付出代价，所以在最终的战役中，Loki承受了来自Thanos的怒火，受了严重的伤。  
那时，他没什么力气，却努力伸手碰了碰兄长带着血痕的眉骨。  
“Hey brother, I'm still here. ”  
Thor的身体剧烈地颤抖，他抖得不像个国王，更不像个战士，仅仅是兄长亦或是爱人。  
他用尽全力搂紧Loki，眼泪在眼眶中打转，他不断地在弟弟耳边呢喃——  
“你休想再离开我。”  
Loki当然不会，黑发的王子很久以前就知道：他可以穷尽一生远渡宇宙、长久地流浪，可是归处终究却只有Thor身旁。

 

Thor将Loki的手指从自己的太阳穴上拿下来。  
黑头发的王子抬了抬眉峰，不过他知道哥哥是出于关心，自从受伤后Thor总是很小心。如果是从前Loki一定会弄出几个恶作剧来嘲笑他的哥哥变得畏手畏脚，现在他于心不忍了。  
坐在餐桌边上时，Loki忽然说——  
“你想过那个问题。”  
Thor顿住手中的动作。  
“……是。”  
雷霆之神的喉结滚动着。  
Loki将手放在了兄长的手背上，Thor立刻紧紧地反握住他，因为受伤的缘故，Loki指尖总是微凉，不过幸好、幸好，他还在。  
“我看到过没有你的世界。”  
Thor忽然说。  
Loki翠绿色的眼眸一瞬不瞬地注视着他的哥哥，他由着兄长将他的指尖焐热。他将另一只手放在嘴唇上轻轻地压了一下。  
“嘘——我在这里。”

他们都知道Thor的答案，如果没有Loki，没有诡计之神，雷霆之神也将不再完整，他会疯狂。  
所以Loki没有将那个问题问出口，因为那是不需要回答的。  
曾经他们以为那很羞耻——为什么会将对方的性命摆在宇宙之前？他们是阿斯加德的王子，不会被允许思考这样的问题，就好像将彼此放在所有事情之前，是自私的、是卑劣的、是不符合王储身份的失态。  
但是他们后来明白了，那并不是羞耻的私欲，而是本能。  
拥有彼此，比肩同行，他们才能承载的起这趋近于永恒的寿命。

Thor将香喷喷的小羊排切好摆在Loki面前。  
黑头发的王子笑了，他摇摇头：“你真的不用做到这个地步的，这显得很蠢。”  
他们都知道，Loki最终一定会好起来。  
Thor也是，阿斯加德也是。  
“我说过我会关照你的，弟弟。”  
“我也说过会看好你的后背，哥哥。”

用餐完毕后，他们一同朝露台上走去。  
Loki的脚步还有些不稳，不过Thor紧紧地搀扶住了他。如果是从前，Loki一定会说那种他并不需要帮助的话，可是现在他不会再拒绝了，因为他明白自己与兄长是一体的。他们相协相持着，一同往前。

晨曦从遥远的地平线上弹跳出来。  
将漆黑的夜色撕扯出一道金红色的裂缝。  
而那道裂缝越来越大，变得越发广阔、绚烂，金色的阳光很快洒满新的阿斯加德。  
是的，最终之战后，阿斯加德的子民与他们的王子们一起，在宇宙的彼端重新找到归处，按照过去的图纸与工艺，构建出新的地基。  
这里还在建设，还有许许多多的不足，却是新生的，代表着无上的希望。  
Thor与Loki身后的披风顺着台阶拖曳下去，末尾又在冗长的走廊上交缠在一处，他们肩并着肩看着被晨旭照耀着的阿斯加德。  
晨旭最终突破黑暗，铺开在整个阿斯加德的土地上。  
金子锻造的屋顶隐射出的光芒让斑斓的宇宙都显得安和起来。他们肩并着肩，站在一起。

“Now give us a kiss？”  
雷神的眼里像是盛满星光。

诡计之神笑着抬抬眉梢。  
“Sure.”

这个吻迟到的有点久，但好在还不算太晚。  
无论黑暗有多深重，白昼终将会到来，或许曾沦陷绝境，但是他们有力量亦有彼此，只要在一起就是希望。

而他们在一起。

END

 

*注：  
Painting the Night with Sun：绘晨旭以饰夜空，出自歌曲《Star Sky》。


End file.
